


i cant remember. | karlnapity

by dreamznutz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamznutz/pseuds/dreamznutz
Summary: karl cant remember.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	i cant remember. | karlnapity

Karl stared down at the blurred lines of writing in his diary. It was foggy, like looking through stained glass. His vision got slightly clearer when he felt weight drop from his eyes, and land on the aged page, making the ink bleed. He felt his wrist tremor, the fountain pen shaking in his clutches. He stared down at the carefully put together book, one of the many that he had made by hand. He felt his heart palpitate unevenly in his ribcage, trembling his bones from the very core. 

He sniffled, and hurriedly, and aggressively rubbed at his stuffy nose with his sleeve. 

He had just gotten back from the Inbetween. His hair was a mess, his eyes had dark circles and bags. 

And he was fading. 

All of his color, was just a little bit paler. A little more dull with each visit to a different timeline. A little more diluted, transparent- 

A little more _gone_. 

__He felt his eyes widen at the realization. His breath started picking up again, and with trembling limbs, he hurriedly flipped to a new page. He scribbled down in messy handwriting, "REMEMBER:", and shakily carved inked words and names onto the page. Important things. Important people. His pets, his name, his friends, a short summary of who he is and what he's doing, his beliefs, and most importantly:_ _

__His two fíances, Sapnap and Quackity._ _

__He wrote as much as he could about them under their names. He doesn't know what he'd do if he ever forgot them. He couldn't live with himself._ _

__But his memory was slipping. People would ask if he remembered this, or that, and he'd just laugh and nod. But he didn't. He wanted to. He tried so hard. He begged the world to let him keep his memory, but these were the reprecussions of being a practical time god._ _

__He jumped as he heard his library door swing open, scrambling to close the book and shove it behind a shelf. He wiped his face off quickly and looked up, seeing Sapnap walking in. He frowned when he spotted Karl. "Hey honey, what's up..? Your eyes are all puffy.." He shuffled over, crouching down in front of him. Karl looked away and sniffled. "It's nothing, I just um.." He met eyes with Sapnap, feeling so bad for lying to him about what he does and hiding his time traveling from him all the time. "I just had a rough day."_ _

__Sapnap bit his lip and nodded, not questioning any further for now. "Well hey, how about we go home, yeah? Q's making us dinner." He smiled reassuringly, rubbing circles into his back. Karl gave a weak, yet genuine smile in return. "Yeah..I'd like that."_ _

__\---_ _

__Karl felt like throwing up. His fingertips were barely visible, the edges of his figure slipping away. His stomach twisted in a sick swirl and he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle anything from coming up. His whole body was shaking violently. He was on his hands and knees, his eyes stinging with the sharp burn of tears. His eyes just kept filling up with them, unfalling. He stared down at the page, labeled "REMEMBER". He gripped it in his fists. He couldn't. What did this all mean? He couldn't piece it together. What was happening? Where was he? Why was he so hurt by this? He didn't know why. But it hurt. It hurt so, so bad. What were these names? And why were they written down? Why couldnt he remember anything?_ _

__He was trying so hard._ _

__He really was._ _

But he was too far gone.

__He let out a loud wail of frustration, slamming his fist into the rough wooden planks beneath him, splinters pricking at his knees through his jeans. He broke out into loud, shaky sobs, struggling to breathe. His chest hurt. His heart ached. And he couldn't do anything about it._ _

__Why was he disappearing?_ _

__He heard the door swing open, and a floorboard creak under someone's footsteps. "Karl??" A male voice yelled. "Karl?!" Another one cried, slightly higher pitched._ _

__He couldn't reply._ _

__He felt his lungs heave and his stomach burn with upset acid._ _

__Frantic footsteps ran towards his vigorously trembling body, crumpled on the floor._ _

__"Karl, karl- Oh my god, Q come here!"_ _

__He felt someone drop before him, as someone else stepped towards him quickly. "Karl-" He heard the high pitched one's voice crack. He sounded so sad. Why?_ _

__He felt strong hands pull his body up into his firm chest. He was so warm..it felt so good against Karl's freezing figure. So cold...He was so cold._ _

__"Hey, hey..Shh..Baby, what happened..?" The male asked softly, cradling him in his arms. He felt so familiar..He was so comforting. He couldn't stop himself from clinging to him. He felt another pair of arms snake around him and the man, and he clung to him too. He sobbed into their bodies. He felt like he was spiraling into oblivion, like he was _dying_. __

____

____

____"Karl, please..Talk to us." The high pitched male pleaded._ _ _ _

____Karl shakily lifted his head, still attached to them tightly. His lip quivered and his face was soaked in salty tears. His hiccupped harshly, struggling to catch any breath to talk with._ _ _ _

____"I-, I-I," He choked, squeezing his eyes shut, more tears falling._ _ _ _

____"I c-can't..I can't r-remember."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hope you cried <3


End file.
